gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Trickster22
: Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Trickster22 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Sea Guardian (Talk) 13:23, September 2, 2010 New Article Ok, to the left of the screen, right under the picture that says POTCO Players Wiki there is a box. In that box right under Wiki Leaderboard is a phrase Create a New Page. Click on that and you will begin to make a new page. If you need any help just leave a message on my talk page. 23:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Pirates Unleashed U took that from Star Wars The Force Unleased II didnt u? Captain Jim Logan 21:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Pleaes reply Reply I didnt say ye were stealing it. but ye need to expand those pieces a little bit more Captain Jim Logan 22:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Category We already have a category called Fan Weapons. I am deleting the weapon category. 19:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Azula U must LOVE Copying stuff from TV shows, Video Games and Future Movies(Force Unleshed will be a Movie in the future)? lol XD Captain Jim Logan 21:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I believe YE!! GOD i was jk XD XD XD XD Captain Jim Logan 22:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Please Read my page about my Pirate Pirate Lord/Count/Captain Jim Logan and tell me wat ye think PLEASE!!! ye seem like a really great writer!! Captain Jim Logan 02:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank u for commenting I gladly appreciate it!! Captain Jim Logan 22:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) "Private Blogs" Please stop making the blogs that are called Private. I am deleting the blogs because they have nothing to do with pirates online. We also have a rule of don't post copywritten videos, pictures or ideas. 00:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) KEWL http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Trickster22I sent the email and they said they MIGHT make it! Kewl man, i hope L'asile is made for use too! Captain Jim Logan 21:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Videos Click the video link(shown left) and paste the URL of the video you want. THe first few times, it may ask you to save Index.PHP. you need it. and remember, videos can only be from the listed usable sites. 21:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Its Me Matthew Sup long time no see check out my new page Re-nameing What is the page? I will tell you if it is a problem. To Re-name a pgae: #Go to the page and move your mouse to the EDIT button and click the arrow pointing down. This is what it looks like: #Click on Move and a page should pop up. There you can edit the Name. 17:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Here is wat i should look like SHOULD Just a few things i might look like, MIGHT! Um reschdule i need to make it this FRIDAY at say, 5:30 PM-6:00 CST due to i have plans this Saturday srry about the mix up lol! Captain Jim Logan 23:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) My ship! Ha Ha Ha!!! You made me a ship! Thank you! Jack Daggermenace 01:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have no power over on the POTCO Wiki. sorry. 01:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) New wiki i NEED you to visit My screenshot? Why did you steal my screenshot to use on your page The Mercenary's Son? This is my screenshot, not yours It's obvious that was me during the raven's cove glitch, that's my sister kat bluebonnet and MY legendary silver freeze! 12:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING. merry christmas merry christas to you as well... this is this wiki's first christmas!!! ;) im so proud of everyone here. 19:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) lol Trickster i just noticed, you surpassed me in the ranks on Pirates ONline Players wiki! good job and merry christmas Captain Jim Logan 20:47, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Pirate Guilds Trick, I recently tried to make the category "Pirate Guilds", but I got a message from pip saying there was no need for it, I am sorry, but I will have to do what he did before and remove the pages from the category. Sorry, Jack Daggermenace Level 50 22:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) True! Very true. Hey, want to meet up in the game some time? Jack Daggermenace Level 50 22:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Meet In Game I can be on at 7:00 Eastern Time if that is okay with you. Jack Daggermenace Level 50 23:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Okay, will be there. Jack Daggermenace Level 50 22:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure Jack Daggermenace Level 50 16:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHA Dude look at our Avatars! :) Yours is the Original Starkiller Mine is a Clone Hybrid of Darth Maul and Starkiller! :) hahaha i just noticed that! Captain Jim Logan 01:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) UM You know the "EITC" in Pirates Online is Fake right? its just some Pirates dressed in Fancy Clothes right? Captain Jim Logan 22:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Im just checking I would like to Invite you into the Nexus I would like you to be a part of my new group/goverment called The Nexus ~ Jim Logan, Leader of the Nexus and Pirate King of The New Brethren Court Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hope To See You! Hahaha! Okay hope to see you there!! 19:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ITB Pic Hi Trick! I need a good picture of Dog to put on the page. Please provide me with one. Thanks! 16:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hola 'Hey Dog Whats up whats with all The Star wars stuff :P' 'MatthewBlastshot 01:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC)' Pic Try opening "My Computer" and going into this path: C:\Program Files (x86)\Disney\Disney Online\PiratesOnline\screenshots 02:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Hello Trick, When taking a picture please tress F12 and make the quality high. Also you might want to crop, so only things you want are in the picture. Here is a link to a cropping software. 16:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ''Invitation 'Dear Government Leader,' 'I, High King Jeremiah Stormwash am starting a main government called the High Lords Council . This government will consist of appointed representatives or leaders of other governments and guilds. Please respond to this message as soon as possible, so I can get news that you are either in, or out. You will be named a High Lord and will get this userbox for your page to indicate that you are a High Lord. ''' Remember, you may not use this userbox until you sent me a message called Re:Invitation. Once you send the message, even if I am not online or have not signaled back, you are free to use the userbox on you own pages. You can figure out the code by looking at this message in source mode. When you look at it in source mode, look for the two {, and } on the sides of a dew connected capitalized words. Remember, the userbox is case sensitive so I recommend you copy and paste the code. High King Jeremiah Stormwash 17:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) sure... ill join. Pirate Rolls Invitation Hello, My name is Captain Shadow Sail, Owner / Founder / and Captain of the Pirate Rolls Government and I am inviting you to join. What We Are About The Pirate Rolls is an organisation that gives every pirate a certain roll based on their standings. The government is meant to organize the Caribbean, to see who is ranking high, and low. Anyone is allowed in, EITC, Navy, etc. But, you must meet the qualifications of the roll you are taking. Please visit Pirate Rolls for more information. If you would like to join, please message me back on my Talk talk page, titling your message: Re:Invitation. In that message please state if you want to join, and what roll you would like to take. For a list of available rolls please visit the Pirate Rolls page. It would be an honor to have you with us in the Pirate Rolls. 15:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for making a category for the OCG! In the future, please askone of the admins please. See Categories for more details. Thanks Again! 17:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Roll Okay, what do you want to be. Look on the page for a list of rolls. 17:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Story Rating Contest. Your story Prison Run has won by .5 points! Congrats! Captain Jim Logan 20:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Invited! You're invited! See my blog post for more info. I Can't Be Stopped... Invite Hello Trick, I recently founded the High Rank and Co government and I am inviting you to join. Check out the page for more details :) Fair Winds! 01:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Role Hey Trick! Please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role and vote! 20:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fancy Clan Hello! Would you like to join Fancy Clan? If so, please go to the page and make a section! See the page for some examples. 02:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Replying to another false claim I See Thank you. NickyTalk Welcome Back Hey man welcome back! I wanted to say Hi and show you how much of a change I have gone through in a few moneths, I went from a loner wrestling person to a cheery energetic InFamous fan! Have fun man! :::: ::::: 16:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Response I am still wrestling dude, Im just not showing it much on the wiki xD and I have read it, it looks good man. :::: ::::: 17:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Plan Anyone who hurts a friend of mine must pay, I'm in. I am free any time after 3 eastern. 15:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: I will be on later tonight. 12:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Abassa, Rowdy Rooster. 01:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Urgent I could meet up tomorrow (8/26/11) at 11 AM (Eastern), if that is okay. I will be at my house, Castello di Shadow on the main docks. 12:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME Starkiller Image. I got this awesome Starkiller image.Enjoy! The Best in the World Giveaway -- Bot 15:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Stop Please stop vandlizing that wiki even if its pears we can't go down to their level and also editing there makes it more active ' and you can get gobally ban from wikia' Fine Fine but i'm reporting you to wikia staff vandlizing is not a game and you will be ban from wikia from all wikis :) good luck when your banned from EVERY WIKI Undead Soulkeeper If I'm correct, Trickster quit the Wiki and game, and has been inactive for a while now.